Rise of the Guardians (an unseen voice)
by Kyte Magia
Summary: There is someone watching over Jack Frost. Who is it and what does this person want with him?
1. Jack Frost

~You must go watch over him my child.~ the Voice whispered.  
~Where am I going?~ Was the response.  
~Worry not child, all will be clear soon~

I was sent to a place far from home...but not so far that I  
couldn't see it. I would sit in a tree gazing at the moon for  
hours...when finally I heard the cracking of ice. It was time.  
I looked down to the young boy rising from it.  
"Jack Frost." I whispered as I watched him slowly gather his  
surroundings. He would gaze at the moon before slowly lowering  
to the ice. I watched him look at himself...then listen to my father  
whisper his name.  
It took all i had not to giggle as he slipped. That's when he found his  
staff. He marveled at the power over ice it held...thus sending  
him into an excited run testing his newfound power. I would smile at  
this. then i sent him flying into the air with my wind...before  
losing my concentration and he fell into a tree. I then guided him  
to town where he tried to greet people. It broke my heart when he  
discovered he couldnt be seen.

300 years later...

I watched as Jack wanted to tease people with ice. He laughed  
while people slipped on and fell on the ice. I had to admit myself  
it was amusing. I followed him all around teasing birds and whatnot  
"Hey wind!" He called. I made the wind pick up in response. "Take  
me home!" he said and i smiled...forcing the wind to pick up to  
carry him. "WHOOHOO!" He called and laughed. I shook my head and followed him  
He headed for the ground. "SNOW DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" I chased after  
the excited male as he jumped from car to car making more ice and snow  
I flew by a boy and the wind made the book fly from his hands.  
I hid as Jack landed beside the boy. "Hey that looks interesting...Good book?"  
he asked the boy knowing he couldn't be heard.  
Children ran by. "Snow day whoo!" I smiled as I heard them.  
"You're welcome!" Jack said to them.  
"Why do you speak...you know they cant hear you." I whispered.  
You see...Jack doesn't know who I am...  
I landed in the tree behind Jack.  
"The easter bunny is real." Jamie said.  
"oh he's real all right. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself."  
he chuckled.  
I surpressed a giggle.  
"Jamie. Hat. You dont want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." Jamie's  
mother spoke.  
"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked.  
"No one sweetie. Its just an expression."  
"Hey!" Jack said...jumping down. He scooped up some snow. "Who's Jack Frost?"  
He breathed into the snowball before throwing it at Jamie.

It hit Jamie in the back of the head...Jack's magic working  
instantly. he smiles. "Alright. Who threw that?" he laughs and soon  
it started a snowball free-for-all. I smile as I watch Jack play  
with the children.

I got up and flew after Jack as he took Jamie for a joysledride.  
I laughed as Jamie screamed in delight. Finally Jamie flew into  
the air and landed in a batch of soft snow...before the  
couch hit him...knocking out a tooth. Sadly that got them thinking  
of the tooth fairy and soured Jack's spirit.

"Oh, wait a minute. Come on. Hold on, hold on! What about the fun we just had?  
That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!" He landed in front  
of him. "What's a guy got to do to get a little attention around here?"  
He asked before the kids walked through him...reminding him why.  
He sighed and flew off...I then followed him.

I watched Jack as he watched Jamie and his family with a smile.  
"Oh Jack...why do you torture yourself?" I asked...even though he couldn't hear me.

He went to the roof. "if there is something im doing wrong...  
can you just tell me what it is?" he asked the moon. "Because  
I've tried everything and no one ever sees me." As he spoke I  
felt tears prick my eyes... I watched the moon as well. "You put me here.  
the LEAST you can do is tell me...tell mewhy?" he asked. We gaze at the moon...with  
no answer. he sighed and left...i followed him.

he lands on the telephone wires and freezes them over. I smile as  
the Sandman's sand swirls around us. "Right on time Sandman."  
Jack said and ran his hand through one making a dolphin dance.  
I smiled and touched one. A butterfly flew around me gracefully.


	2. Princess Luna

I stayed near as Jack watched the ice. Then I felt it and flew  
after the strange shadow. Something told me to chase it. That  
it wasnt safe. Not long after i could hear Jack follow us.  
Flash of black...Flash of silver. Jack followed. He then landed  
somewhere. When I found him, Yhettis shoved him into a bag and  
went to the North Pole with him.  
"Tch..." I flew as fast as I could to the pole. I appeared at Jack  
making everyone go quiet with his ice.  
"What makes you think I wanna be a guardian?" he asked.  
"Guardian?" i whispered and looked at the moon. "Was this your plan?"  
I asked.  
The others laughed. "of course you do." North said. "Music!"  
"No music!" Jack said. "Look this is all flattering but you dont  
want me. you're all hard work and deadlines, and i'm snowballs and fun  
times. I'm not a guardian."  
"yeah. that's exactly what i said." The easter bunny said.  
"Jack, I dont' think you understand what it is we do. each of those  
lights is a child." she motions to the globe.  
"A child who believes." North added. "And good or bad, naughty  
or nice, we protect them."  
I watched the globe. "Tooth! Fingers out of mouth." I snapped my  
attention to Jack as the tooth fairy pulled her fingers out  
of Jack's mouth.  
"Sorry. They're beautiful." she fluttered away.  
"Ok. no more wishy-washy. Pitch is out there doing who knows  
what!" North informed.  
"Pitch?" I whispered.  
"You mean the boogeyman?" Jack chuckled.  
"Yes! When Pitch treatens us, he threatens them as well." he said  
meaning the children.  
"All the mor reason to pick someone more qualified." Jack interupts  
"Pick? You think we pick?" North said. Finally I spoke.  
"That's right. Jack my father picked you himself." I said. My heart  
was pounding. After 300 years of watching Jack Frost...I revealed myself  
I could hear the guardians gasp. "Princess Luna?" they murmured.  
"Wait...you...you're the moon's daughter?" Jack whispered. I nodded.  
"My father does not just pick random people. he-...what are you doing?"  
I asked him.


	3. What is your center?

(Jack's POV)

"what are you doing?" The girl in front of me asked as I leaned  
in closer to see her. Long silver hair rolling down her back with  
blue parts in front of her pointed ears. Her eyes...like tiny  
moons gazing at me...pupiless...and lovely. Her fluffy blue wings  
shuddered hervously. Her skin was pale but had a tint of blue.  
Her lips however...were blue. I looked closer. where the parts of  
her eyes should be white...were blue instead.  
"...Wow..." I felt myself say. She was the most-... I shook my head  
before looking at her. "Why did he choose me...?"  
"Because he can see great things in you Jack." Luna spoke in a  
sweet accent. "...You cannot say no. It is your destiny."  
"How did you find me anyway?" I asked.  
"...Ive been with you for 300 years Jack. I was your wind." She  
whispered.  
"..." I looked. "...After 300 years this is his answer?  
To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some hideout thinking  
of new ways to bribe kids? No, no. Than'ts not for me!" I said to the moon  
before looking at the group. "No offense."  
"How is that not offensive?" Easter bunny said. "You know what i think? I think  
we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about  
bringing joy to children anyway?"  
"Uh. You ever hear of a snow day?" I pointed out to him. "I know  
its no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do." I said.  
"But non of them believe in you, do they? You see, you're invisible  
mate. Its like you dont' even exist."  
"Bunny!" Luna gasped.  
"No, the kangaroo's right." I countered  
"the...The what? what did you call me? i'm not a kangaroo mate"  
"oh, and this whole time i thought you were." I responded. "If you're  
not a kangaroo...what are you?"  
"Im a bunny. The Easter Bunny." He said. We glared at each other.  
"People belive in me."  
My heart sank slightly. "..." I felt someone take my hand. I  
looked up and saw Luna smile softly at me. "Its alright. No one sees  
me either." she tried to cheer me up.  
"Jack. Walk with me." North said. I shrugged and followed,  
followed by Luna.

"Its nothing personal North. But waht you all do, It's just not my thing."  
i told him.  
"Man in Moon says it is your thing!" North responded.  
"thats right Jack." Luna smiled. "My father sees greatness in you."  
"Slow down, would you? I've been trying to bust in here for years. I wanna  
get a good look!" i laughed.  
"What do you mean bust in?" North growled.  
"Don't worry. I never got past the yhetties." I reassured him as Luna laughed.  
her laughter was almost...bell-like. She followed me closely.  
Normally I'd be weirded out but her presence was...familiar and comforting.  
After all she had been there all these hundreds of years.  
"I thought the elves made the toys." I said.  
"We just let them believe that." North whispered. I laughed and  
stared at some elves who lit themselves up. "Very nice! Keep up good work!"  
North pulled me along. We walked by a Yhetti that made all the  
robots blue. "I dont like it. Paint it red."  
We finally made it to his office. i looked around in wonder.  
"Fruitcake?" he offered.  
"Uh...no thanks." I declined. He tosses the cake away and cracks his  
knuckles. "Now we get down to tacks of Brass."  
"Tacks of..?" the door slammed and i looked at the door. then back  
at north as the door locked. I gasped as he approached me.  
"Who are you, Jack Frost?" he asked. "what is your center?"  
"My center?" i repeated.  
"If Man in Moon chose you to be a guardian, you must have something  
very special inside." he stroked his beard. "Hmmmm. here." he picks  
something off of the shelf. "This is how you see me no? Very big, intimidating." he chuckled  
"but if you get to know me a little...well...go on." he handed  
it to me. I sighed and opened it.  
"You are downright jolly?" i guessed.  
"But not just jolly!" He said.  
I opened the next one. "I am also mysterious, " then the next one,  
"and fearless." the next one. "and caring! and at my center?"  
He said. i opened the last one and dumped its contents into his  
hand revealing a little big blue eyed carved baby.  
"There's a tiny wooden baby." i said rubbing my head. This gave me  
a headache.  
"Look closer. What do you see?" he pressed.  
"I...You have big eyes." I said, growing tired of this game.  
"YES! Big eyes. Very big!" he said, startling me and luna both.  
"because they are full of wonder." he grasped my shoulders. "that is my center."  
I smiled at him as Luna and i watched him.  
"It is what i was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder  
in everything! Eyes that see lights in the trees and magic in the air. This  
wonder is what i put into the world! And what I protect in children. It is what makes me a guardian."  
I looked at him. "It is my center. What is yours?"  
I sighed. "...I don't know." i whispered. Luna put a hand on my shoulder  
and smiled tenderly. "you'll find it. I know you will" she told me. I felt myself smile with her.


	4. Pitch Black and the Memories

I heard the fluttering of Tooth Fairy flying away fast. Sandman  
and Easter Bunny ran up. "We have a problem, mate. Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

Soon Luna and I followed North and the easter kangaroo into a different room.  
"I told you I'm not going with you guys!" I said dodging yhettis. "There  
is no way i'm climning into some rickety old..." luna smiled at me as i saw the  
teched out sleigh. "...Sleigh..." i laughed at how amazing it looked  
"...ok. one ride but that's it." I said hopping in. Luna fluttered  
down beside me with a smile.  
"bunny. what are you waiting for?" North said climbing in.  
"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate, and safer." Bunny said.  
"Ug...get in!" North yanked bunny into the sleigh and took off.  
I chuckled at Bunny's cries of fear. this was going to be the best  
ride of my life. I glanced at luna. "You alright?" i asked.  
She smiled and nodded. "I love this!"  
We rode for a while...Bunny screaming for North to slow down.  
North laughed. "I HOPE YOU LIKE THE LOOPTY-LOOPS!" he calls as we  
went around and around. We then finally flew into the air.  
"BLAST OFF!" North called.  
"Whoa!" i then looked at the easter bunny. "..Hey bunny. check out  
this view- whoa!" i jumped onto the lower part of the sleigh.  
I watched as he peaked over the side. "Aw...you do care." i teased him  
I heard Luna giggle and i beamed at that.  
"Aw rack off you bloody show pony!" He said as i hopped back in.  
"Hold on everyone! i know a shortcut!"  
"Oh Strewth! I know i should've taken the tunnels!" Bunny whimpers.  
North whispered something in a snow globe and threw it, making a magic  
portal. We went into and suddenly appeared at the palace.  
"...What?" North said right before nightmares attacked us.  
"Pitch's minions!" Luna hissed and took flight.  
I watched as one chased a baby tooth fairy. "THEY'RE TAKING THE TOOTH FAIRIES!" i called  
and jumped up to catch the fairy. "You ok baby tooth?" i asked. it nodded  
Luna flew behind us into the palace, her right cheek bleeding.  
"Here take over!" North handed the reings to me. He destroyed one  
nightmare before we crashed intot he ground.  
"Tooth! are you alright?" North asked.  
"They took my fairies! all of them. everything is gone! everthing." she said  
and sank to the floor. The babytooth i saved flew to her.  
"Oh! Thank goodness. One of you is all right." she held it close.  
i smiled and Luna landed beside me. I whiped the blood from her  
cheek.  
"Thanks." she smiled.  
"I have to say, this is very, very exciting. The Big Four, all in one place." A voice  
said. Luna and I looked around. we found him at the top of a tower.  
"Im a little starstruck." he grinned.  
"Pitch!" Luna hissed.  
"Did you like my show on the Globe, North? Got you all together, didnt i?"  
"Pitch! You have got 30 seconds to return my fairies!" tooth said and  
flew after him. But he vanished.  
"Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"  
"Why are you doing this?" North asked.  
"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in." Pitch said. I could  
understand this man. I looked to Luna and i can tell she sympathyzes with him  
as well. "Maybe im tired of hiding under beds!"  
"Maybe that's where you belong!" Bunny said.  
"Ugh...Go suck an egg, Rabbit." Pitch said.  
"Hang on. Is that Jack Frost? Oooh and Princess Luna. "Since  
when are you all so chummy?"  
"We're not." I said looking around.  
"Ah Good. A neutral party." he said from behind us. I aimed my staff  
as Luna made small tornado's form around her hands.  
"Then I'm going to ignore you." Pitch said. "But you  
must be used to that by now. You however, my lady, facinate me!"  
He appeared in front of her, holidng her hands...one to me...one to  
the other guardians. "...Why are you here Princess?" He asked.  
"None of your business Pitch." she glared, not dare moving for  
fear of hitting someone.  
"Tsk..."  
"PITCH, you shadow-sneaking ratbag, come here!" Bunny charged at  
Pitch, causing him to let Luna go. Tooth went after Pitch only to have  
a nightmare stop her.  
"Whoa! easy girl...easy. Look familiar sandman?" he asked showing the black sand.  
Sandman looked mad. "Took me a while to perfect this little trick.  
Turning dreams into ngihtmares. Dont be nervous. It only riles them up  
more. They smell fear, you know."  
"What fear? Of you?" Bunny said and laughed. "No one's been afraid of you  
since the Dark Ages!"  
"Oh...The Dark Ages. Everyone Frightened. Miserable. Such happy times  
for me. The power i wielded. But then the Man in the Moon chose you  
to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts  
and giving them hope. Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream!  
aw there is nothing to be afraid of. There is no such thing as the boogeyman!"  
he glared at us. "Well that's all about to change. oh  
happening already"  
"What is?" I asked.  
Suddenly tooth gasped.  
"Children are waking up and realizing the tooth fairy never came.  
I mean, such a little thing. But to a child... "  
I looked at luna. "What's going on?"  
"...They...They don't beleive in me anymore." Tooth said.  
I was shocked.  
"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian. But there's a  
catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect,  
wonder, hopes and dreams, it all goes away."  
Luna looked down as i looked at the others. I had no idea.  
"And little by little, so do they." Pitch said, laughing. "No Christmas or  
Easter or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing  
but fear and darkness. And me...It's your turn not to be believed in."  
Bunny and the others attacked, followed my luna and myself. We landed but Pitch was gone.  
I walked up to Tooth. "...I'm sorry about the fairies." i whispered.  
"You should have seen them. they put up such a fight." she told me.  
Baby tooth flew around me.  
"...Why would Pitch take the teeth?" I asked.  
"It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them."  
"What do you mean?" i didnt understand.  
"That's why we collect the teeth, jack. They hold the most  
important memories of childhood." She flew over to a painting on the  
wall. I walked with her. "My fairies and I watch over them. And  
when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them.  
We had everyone's here. Your's too." She touched my shoulder.  
"My...my memories?" i asked her.  
"From when you were young." She confirmed. "Before you became  
Jack Frost."  
I shook my head. "But I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost." I was confused.  
"Of course you were." tooth said. "We were all someone before  
we were chosen."  
"...W...What?" i gasped. "The night at the pond, I just...I assumed...  
are you saying...Are you saying I had a life before that, with a  
home and a family?" i asked, excitedly.  
"You really dont remember?" Tooth asked.  
"All these years, the answers were right here. If i find my memories, then i'll know  
why im here. You have to show me!" i flew around her.  
"I cant jack, Pitch has them." She said.  
"Then we have to get them back!" Suddenly the painting began to fade.  
"We're too late." She whispered.  
"No! No! No such thing as too late!" North said. he walked around thinking.  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait! IDEA!" he swung his sword at bunny.  
"We! Will collect the teeth!"  
"What?" Tooth gasped.  
"We get teeth, children keep believing in you!" North confirmed.  
"We're talking seven continents and millions of kids!" Tooth painiked.  
"Give me break." he waved her off. "you know how many toys I  
deliver in one night?"  
"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny finished.  
"And, Jack, if you help us, we will get you your memories."  
"...Im in." i smiled at Luna.


	5. Tooth Hunt

The 6 of us ran about town collecting teeth from the children.  
"Bet you cant keep up!" Bunny said.  
"Is that a challenge, cottontail?" I laughed.  
"You dont want to race a rabbit, mate." He said and Luna flew with us  
laughing. I chased after Bunny and Luna flew at my side.  
"I want in on this challenge!" she giggles. Tooth told us where  
the teeth were and we would go fetch them. the challenge between  
the rabbit and I got fun. He would appear before me and take a tooth...  
id freeze him and move on. Bunny would steal from North, Id steal  
from rabbit...and Luna stole from me. "Hey." she giggles and flies off.  
this race went on for a while and we finished.  
"Wow! you guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies...  
you left gifts right?"  
We sighed and flew off to leave gifts.

"Knocked out in a freak sledding accident." Tooth said when we  
were in Jamie's room. "I wonder how that could've happened, Jack."  
I laughed. "Kid's, huh?" She raised her eyebrow and left a coin  
under his pillow.  
"this was always the part I liked most...seeing the kids." she folded her arms.  
"Why did i ever stop doing this?" she asked herself.  
"Its a little different up close, huh?" I said.  
"thanks for being here, jack. you too Luna."  
Both Luna and I smiled. "Im sorry about your memory. I wish i  
wouldve known. I couldve helped."  
"Yeah well...lets get you taken care of. then its pitch's turn." i smirked  
"Here you are!" North called.  
"SHHH!" tooth hushed him.  
"oh" he whispered. "what gives, slowpokes? how are you feeling  
toothy?"  
"Believed in." She whispers.  
"that's what i want to hear."  
"I see how it is. All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place."  
Bunny said.  
everyone shushes him.  
"You think i need help to beat a bunny?" I said holding up my bag.  
"Check it out, Peater Cottontail."  
"You call that a bag of choppers? now that's a bag of choppers." he  
held up his bag.  
"Gentlemen Gentlemen, this is about Tooth. This is not a competition.  
but if it was...I win!" he heaves his huge bag onto the floor  
laughing.  
Suddenly a flashlight shone on us.  
"Santa Claus?" Jamie gasped. "The easter bunny? Sandman? The Tooth  
Fairy! I knew you'd come!"  
"Surprise! We came!" Tooth said.  
"He can see us?" I gasped.  
"Most of us." Bunny said softly. Luna and I sighed.  
"You guys, he's still awake."  
"Sandy knock him out." Bunny said. Sandman cracked his knuckles.  
"With the Dreamsand, you gumbies!"  
Suddenly the dog began growling at Bunny.  
"No stop! That's the Easter Bunny!" Jamie said. "What are you doing, Abbey? Down!"  
"Alright, Nobody panic." Bunny said lowering the bag. I was honestly amused.  
"but that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" I said.  
"I think its a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me. Six foot one,  
nerves of steal. master of Tai-chi and the ancient art of-"  
i hit the alarm clock making it go off, sendind the greyhound attacking.  
All hell broke loose and soon everyone but me, luna and sandy were  
asleep. I laughed. "Oh i really wish i had a camera right now."  
I said and Luna giggled. Luna gasped as she was pulled out of the  
room by a nightmare. "JACK!" She called after me. "Sandy, ocme on! we got  
to get her and find Pitch!"


	6. Goodbye Dear Friend

I laugh as i chase after the nightmares. "Don't worry Luna! I'll  
save you!" i laughed and jumped from roof to roof following the  
nightmare that held Luna.  
"JACK BE CAREFUL!" she called. "WHOA!" she gasped.  
I chased it up a roof and froze it. "Gn." Luna fell onto the ground.  
"You ok?" I asked and helped her up.  
"peachy." she groans.  
We looked at the lovely picture it made on the ground. "wow." She  
whispers.  
"Look at this thing." I said.  
"Frost?" We gasp and fire ice and wind at him before he vanishes.  
"you know...for a neutral party, you spend and awful lot of time with those  
weirdos. This isnt your fight, Jack. NOt even yours Luna. Your father  
started this then sent you to do his dirty work for him."  
"You made it our fight when you stole those teeth!" i said. trying  
to distract Luna from what he said.  
"Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?" He gasps seeing sandman.  
"Now this is who i'm looking for." he said before the fight broke out.  
Pitch made a huge sythe appear.  
"LUNA!" i said and pulled her out of the way of the sythe.  
"thanks." she gasped.  
Sandman then threw pitch off of the roof.  
"...Remind me not to get on your bad side." I chuckled.  
We jumped to the ground.  
"Okay, easy. you can't blame me for trying, Sandy. You dont' know what  
it's like to be weak and hated." I glanced at Luna...who's eyes  
were sympathetic. "it was stupid of me to mess with your dreams.  
So, I'll tell you what. You can have them back." he said and  
the nightmares come in waves.  
"You take the ones on the left and we'll take the ones on the right?"  
I offered sandy.  
Pitch rode up on the back of one of the nightmares. "...Boo."  
he said and the nightmares attacked us. suddenly north and the others  
came to our rescue. "lets go!" Luna said and took flight. Sandman  
grabbed me and lifted us into the air. the war began the guardians and  
the nightmares raged on in the clouds. i glanced at Luna who was using  
wind to destroy any nightmare that came her way.  
Suddenly we both began falling. I grabbed for my staff and caught it before  
landing on the sleigh and catching Luna. She stood beside me. "the clouds are  
blocking the moon. I cant fly!" she gasped. we all looked at sandy  
who was surrounded.  
"we gotta help him!" I said as i watched him hit with a dark arrow.  
"NO!" Luna and I flew off, the moon shining again. We flew fast, right  
beside one another towards sandy. "Please be alright." I heard Luna  
whisper.  
We watched his golden sand turn black. "No...NO!" We flew faster,  
Luna began glowing as Pitch sent a wave of darkness at us. Luna held my  
staff and suddenly ice began exploding on contact with the darkness.  
It sent all three of us falling out of the clouds. Tooth caught us and  
layed us down. "How did you do that?" she asked  
"...I didnt know we could." i said looking to Luna who shook her head.

Later the remaining three Guardians held a ceremony in Sandy's honor.  
Luna and I watched from afar...Tears falling from Luna's eyes.  
We didnt speak.

Later found us staring out a window at a frost version of Sandy i made.  
"Are you alright?" North asked us.  
"I just...I wish we could have done something." I said and looked at  
Luna who burried her face in her arms. I put an arm around her shoulders and  
let her lean on my shoulder.  
"Done something?" North blinked. "Jack, Luna, you both stood up to Pitch. You  
saved us!"  
"But sandy-"  
"Would be proud of what you did." North stopped me. I looked up at him and  
pushed off my hood and got off of the windowsill. Luna watched.  
"I dont know who you were in your past life. But in this life you are Guardian." North  
said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
"But how can I know who i am until i found out who i was?" I asked.  
"You will. I feel it in my belly." he chuckles.

We walked to the globe and watched the lights go out. so many children  
are not beleiveing anymore. "Its fear." i said and luna and I flew up to  
the globe. "He's tipped the balance." i looked at everyone sadly.  
"Hey, buck up, you sad sacks!" Bunny walked up. "We can still turn this around!  
Easter is tomorrow. And i need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and we get those  
little lights flickering again!" Luna and I smiled at one another and nodd.  
We head to the sleigh but bunny stops us.  
"Oh no mate. My warren, my rules, Buckle up." he tapped the ground and we all fell through a  
hole. Luna and i cried out in delight as we rolled out into the warren.  
"welcome to the warren!" Bunny smiled.


	7. Jack's Memories

Bunny instantly stood on alert. His ears twitched with trying  
to hear what he thought he heard.  
"Something's up." He said as eggs ran out of a cave. We all heard  
a strange sound and got ready to attack. We all charged at the  
strange sound only to have Sophie come out. "Sophie?" I said.  
we all straightened up and smiled at the young girl.  
"elf elf elf!" she said chasing an elf.  
"What is she doing here?" bunny asked, shocked. North felt his  
pockets.  
"Oh...my snow globe..."  
"Crikey! Somebody do something!" Bunny said.  
"Oh Don't look at me. Im invisible remember?" I said and Luna  
giggled.  
"its ok little one." Tooth said and flew to her.  
"Pretty." Sophie said.  
"Aww. you know what? I've got something for you! Here it is. Look at  
all the pretty teeth, with little blood and gum on them!" She said.  
This made Sophie cry in fear.  
"Blood and gums?" I said, shocked. "When was the last time  
you guys actually hung out with kids?" I asked.  
"We are very busy bringing joy to children. we dont have time...  
for children." North said.  
"If one little kid can ruin Easter, then we're in worse shape than  
I thought." i said sending a snowflake to hit Bunny's nose. my  
magic worked thorughout his mind. He began to play with Sophie.  
Luna smiled and we soon all began painting the egges comming towards us.  
"How much time do we have?" i asked luna. she giggled and began painting.  
after all the eggs were painted i sat beside bunny and sophie.  
"Not bad." i told him with a smile. sophie curled up in bunny's arms.  
"Not bad yourself." Bunny smiled at me. Luna landed beside me  
with a smile.  
"Look, Im sorry about the whole, you know, kangaroo thing." I shrugged.  
"Its the accent, isnt it?" he asked. "Aw poor little ankle-biter.  
Look at her. All tuckered out.  
"I think its time to get her home." Tooth said, taking her.  
"How about I take her home?" i offered.  
"Jack, No. Pitch is..."  
"No match for this." i said holding out my staff. Luna smiled.  
"Which is why we need you here with us." Bunny said.  
"Trust me. I'll be quick as a bunny." i chuckled.  
"Ill go with him." Luna said.

We arrived in Sophie's room and i put her on the bed. luna laughed  
as i struggled to get sophie to let go. She rolled and fell off the bed  
and i put a blanket over her and left for fear of her mom finding  
us. Silly thought now...  
"We should get back." I told Luna and she smiled and nodded.  
I then heard someone call out my name. "That voice, i konw that voice."  
i whispered.  
"Voice?" Luna whispered. I heard the voice again and went after it.  
"Jack!" Luna called and flew after me. I landed in the forest near  
a rickety old bed. "Jack no." Luna said.  
"Dont worry. there is still time." I said and approached the bed.  
I broke the bed and went into the hole in the ground. Luna followed  
me.  
"Jack." Luna said uneasy.  
"I have to find out what i am hearing." I told her and flew into a room.  
"The fairies!" Luna gasped looking around.  
"Jack?" I heard and looked down. The teeth.  
I jumped down looking for my own.  
"Looking for somehting?" Pitch said. Luna and I gasped and looked for pitch.  
"Dont be afraid Jack, Luna. Im not going to hurt you."  
"Afraid? Im not afraid of you." We said.  
"Maybe not. But you are afraid of something, Jack." Pitch said.  
"You think so, huh?" I pressed.  
"I know so!" Pitch looked at us. "Its the one thing i always know.  
People's greatest fears. Yours is that no one will ever believe  
in you."  
I gasped and stumbled back. Suddenly we were sucked into the darkness.  
"No!" we landed on the ground hard.  
"And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why. Why you? Why were you chosen to be  
like this? But fear not. for the answer to that is right here."  
he held out my teeth to me. "Do you want them, Jack? Your memories?"  
I reached for them but chickened out. Pitch jumped away with them. I ran after him,  
Luna still all the while behind me.  
"Come out coward!" she growled.  
"Everything you wanted to know, in this little box. why did you end up like this? Unseen.  
Unable to reach out to anyone. You want the answers so badly. you want  
to grab them and fly off with them. But you're afraid of what the  
Guardians will think. You're afraid of disappointing them. Well  
let me ease your mind about one thing. They'll never accept you. Either of you."  
"Stop it!" Luna screamed and i growled.  
"Stop it!"  
"After all, you're not one of them." Pitch came out of the shadows.  
"You dont know what we are!" Luna and i glared.  
"Course i do! You're Jack frost and Luna. Jack makes a mess  
Wherever he goes. Luna is the little girl who has no name like the  
boogeyman or Jack Frost nipping at your nose. You two are nothing. About that mess  
jack, You're doing it right now." Pitch tossed me my memories.  
"...what did you do?" I asked.  
"More to the point Jack. What did you do?" Pitch laughed, fading into the shadows.  
I swung at Pitch.  
"Jack! we have to get to the Warren!" Luna pulled me along.  
I looked at the mess. All the eggs broken.


	8. BlackIce and Wind

I walked up with Luna and saw Bunny not being seen. My heart sank for  
him.  
"Jack. Where were you guys." North said. Luna and I faced the  
bigger guy. "The nightmares attacked the tunnels. they smashed  
every egg, crushed every made it to the surface."  
"Oh no..." Luna's hands went to cover her mouth.  
"Jack! Luna!" Tooth flew up to us. She looked at my hand and gasped  
"Where did you get that?" she asked. I looked at my memories that i  
had forgotten i had.  
"I was...It's..." I began.  
"where's Baby Tooth?" Tooth fairy asked me.  
"I..."  
"Jack, what have you done?" she gasped.  
"That is why you weren't here? You were with Pitch?" North asked,  
obviously accusing that i was in with the coward.  
"Its not like that!" Luna began.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen!" I explained.  
"He has to go." Bunny said. Luna and I looked at him. "Both of  
them."  
"What?" Luna gasped.  
"We should never had trusted you!" He said angry. I stumbled backwards.  
"Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter's about hope. And  
now it's gone." His ears went back and he walked off. I had never  
seen anyone sadder than Bunny was at that moment. I looked at North  
and he turned away. I sighed and ran off.  
"Jack!" Luna ran after me.  
I went to throw my teeth off of a snowy mountain.  
"Jack no!" Luna grabbed my arm.  
"I thought this might happen." the voice came from behind.  
I narrowed my eyes and luna and I faced the coward that started  
this all.  
"they never really believed in you.I was just trying to show you that."  
I growled at him. "But i understand." He said before i shot some ice  
at him. he blocked with his black sand.  
"You dont understand anything!" Luna and I ran at him and attacked him  
"No? I dont know what its like to be cast out?" He yelled and attacked us  
back. Luna took flight and I jumped out of the way.  
"HA!" I send an ice attack at him. to which he blocks again.  
"To not be believed in?" He said. I couldnt see him through the  
dust. I knew that Luna was back to back with me though. "To long  
for a family." Pitch said and we faced him. Luna and I slowly  
lowered our attacks. "All those years in the shadows I thought  
no one else knows what this feels like. But now i see i was wrong." He  
gestured towards luna and myself. Luna and I looked at one another and  
relaxed. "We dont have to be alone, Jack, Luna... I believe in you. And I  
know children will, too."  
My eyes widened. "In us?" We said.  
"Yes!" Pitch laughed. "Look at what we can do." He pointed to the ice  
sculpture the three of us created in an attack. "What goes together  
better than cold, wind, and dark?" He asked us. "We can make them believe.  
We'll give them a world where everything, everything is..."  
"Pitch black?" I said.  
"...And Jack Frost and Luna too." he finished. "they'll believe in all three of us."  
"no they'll fear us all, and thats not what we want." Luna said.  
"Now for the last time, leave us alone." i said, walking off with Luna.  
"...Very well. you want to be left alone. Done. but first..."  
I heard Luna gasp. I turned and saw him holding her.  
"Luna!" I ran to her and aimed my staff at Pitch.  
"The staff, Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering. Now, hand it  
over, and i'll let her go."  
"Dont do it Jack!" Luna said.  
After a while of debating inwardly, i lowered the staff...and handed it  
to him.  
"Oh Jack." Luna breathed as Pitch took the staff.  
"Alright. Now let her go." i held my hand out to him.  
"...No." My eyes widened. "You said you wanted to be alone.  
So be alone!"  
Luna growled and bit his hand. He shoved her away and broke my staff.  
"No!" Luna gasped as i held my stomach and screamed in pain.  
he sent me into an ice rock and i fell into a crevace.  
"Jack!" Luna jumped after me. we landed together. "Jack..." she said...the broken staff  
landing behind her. "Jack." she began crying.


	9. He sees us!

"Luna!" I said and held her. "You alright?" I asked and she shivered.  
"You're cold." She murmured. I sighed.  
"Sorry. Alli can do is keep you cold." I said and picked up baby  
Tooth and put her in my pocket.  
"Its alright. I like cold." Luna smiled up at me.  
"Pitch was right?" I sighed.  
"Right about what?" Luna asked me.  
"I make a mess of everything. Im not meant to be a Guardian."  
"...That's not for Pitch to decide. Its your choice, Jack." Luna said  
and placed a hand on my knee with a small smile.  
"Jack?" A familiar voice called. I looked at my pocket and jumped  
at the glowing. I pulled out the container that held my memories.  
I looked at Luna who smiled and nodded. "Go ahead Jack."  
I looked down at it and touched it, making it open and send me into  
the past. I saw myself with my family and my friends...as a human.  
I finally remembered when i took my little sister ice skating and she  
was caught on a patch of cracked ice. I put down my staff.  
"Its ok. Its okay." i told her. "Dont look down. just look at me."  
"Jack." She whimpered. "Im scared." she said, ice cracking more.  
"I know. I know." i took a step but the ice cracked under me.  
"but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. uh...we're  
gonna have a little fun instead!" i tried to distract her.  
"No we're not!" she cried.  
"Would i trick you?" i asked her.  
"Yes! you always play tricks!" she replied.  
I laughed. "Well, not this time. I promise, I promise. You're gonna be  
You're gonna be fine." i said and she looked up at me. "You have to  
believe in me. you wanna play a game? we're gonna play hopscotch!  
Like we play every day. Its as easy as one..." i took a step and ice cracked.  
I pretended to stumble. "Two." i took another step as she laughed. "three!" i jumped  
to stronger ice. i reached down and grabbed my staff. "All right.  
NOw its your turn. one." she took a step and gasped. "That's it. that's it!" she was  
distracted by her feet. "two." i said as she took another step then scooped her to saftey  
with my staff. "Three!" i smiled but fell on the ice...and it cracked, sending  
me falling through. I snapped out of my memory.  
"...Jack?" Luna asked.  
"Did you see...Did you see that? i asked her.  
"No i didnt." Luna answered.  
"It. It was. It was me!" i pulled her close laughing. "I had a family!  
I had a sister! I saved her!" I laughed and hugged Luna. It then hit me.  
"That's why you chose me." i looked at the moon. "I...Im a Guardian."  
I picked up my staff. "Come on." i willed it to mend. FInally the ice  
put it back together.  
I laughed and took to the air. "Yahoo!" Luna follows me laughing  
We went back to Pitch's lair and opened all of the bird cages.  
"lets go!...whats wrong?" i asked.  
"They cant fly!" Luna gasped. "...Oh jack!" she pointed to the globe  
where the lights flickered out.  
"...The lights." i whispered. We flew down and watched them all go out.  
"No no no." Luna whispers. "Please no!" they all went oiut until one was left.  
"...Jamie!" Luna and i smiled at each other. "Lets go!"  
we flew to jamie's house.  
"If it wasn't a dream...and if you are real..then you have to prove it,  
like, right now." Jamie said gazing at the stuffed rabbit on his bed.  
I knelt down and watched him. "Ive beleived in you for a long time, ok?  
Like, my whole life, in fact." he picked it up. "So you kind of owe me now.  
You don't have to do much. Just a little sign so I know." I could feel my  
heart aching for the Easter Bunny and for Jamie.  
"Jack..." Luna whispers.  
"Anything. Anything at all." he whispered...all of his hopes riding on this  
one request. "..." his face fell. "I knew it." he said...dropping the rabbit.  
I pushed open the window and made ice on it. i then drew an  
Easter Egg in the ice. Jamie's eyes widened. I smiled and made  
more frost and drew a bunny before bring it to life and hop around  
the room. jamie and i laughed and luna watched with a smile as the  
rabbit poofed into snow.  
"wow!" Jamie said. After a moment he blinked. "...Jack Frost?" he murmured  
Luna and i both looked at him. "...Did he just say..." I asked.  
"Jack Frost?" Jamie said questioningly.  
I gasped. "he said it again. He said..." i looked at luna then at Jamie again.  
"You said..." Jamie then looked right at me, eyes widen and jaw dropped.  
"Jack Frost!" He said.  
"That's right!" I gasped, shocked. "B-but thats me! Jack Frost! That's  
my name!" I said excitedly. i looked at jamie. "You said my name!"  
His eyes widened more.  
"...Oh Jack!" Luna gasped.  
"Wait. Can you hear me?" i said. He nodded. "can you...can you see me?"  
Jamie nodded and smiled. I laughed and luna smiled. "He sees me! He sees me!" I hugged Luna.  
"he beleives in you Jack!" She giggles.  
"You just made it snow!" Jamie exclaimed.  
"i know!" I laughed.  
"In my room!"  
"I know!"  
"You're real?" He asked.  
"Yeah!" I laughed again. "Who do you think brings you all the  
blizzards and the snow days? And you remember when you went flying  
on that sled the other day?"  
"THat was you?"  
"That was me!"  
"Cool!"  
"Right?"  
"What about the Easter Bunny? And the Tooth Fairy?"  
"Real, Real, Real! Every one of us is real!" i told him. "And there is  
one other." I looked to luna who gasped. "Her name is Luna."  
Jamie looked at where i pointed and his eyes widened. "Wow." He gasped.  
"...d..do you see me now too?" Luna asked.  
"Yea!" Jamie smield.  
"...HAHA!" She smiles and hugs Jamie, tears falling.  
"I knew you were all real!" Jamie smiled.  
"Jamie, who are you talking to?" a voice called. He looked at me.  
I smiled and nodded.  
"Jack Frost?" He said.  
"ok!" his mother laughed.  
THe windows slammed open and luna and I looked outside.  
"North." Luna said watching North crash. The three of us ran outside  
to meet North.  
"Wow! It is you! I mean, it is you!" Jamie said looking at North. "I knew it wasn't a dream!"  
He said looking at me.  
"Jack, he sees you." North said.  
"He can see me too!" Luna smiles and patted Jamie's head.  
"Wait. But where's Bunny?" I asked.  
"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us. Bunny most of all."North said  
and looked to the sleigh. Bunny hopped out...looking like...well...a bunny.  
"Oh no." i whispered and luna walked to him. Jamie followed laughing.  
"Thats the Easter Bunny?" Jamie said.  
"Now somebody sees me! Where were you about an hour ago, Mate?" Bunny asked.  
"What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool...and now he's...cute." He said  
stroking his chin, sending Bunny into a satisfied foot tapping. Then Bunny waved his hand away  
and looked at me. "Did you tell him to say that? That's it! Lets go! Me and you!  
Come on!"  
"No! Actually, he told me you were real." Jamie said. "Just when I started to think  
that maybe you werent."  
"...He made you believe?" Bunny asked Jamie. "In me?" Jamie smiled and nodded.  
Bunny looked at me and smiled.  
Luna took my hand and gazed at me before thunder clapped and Pitch showed up  
on a black sand cloud.  
"Pitch." Luna seethed, holding my hand.


	10. Jack's Center

"Get Jamie out of here." I said and took flight.  
"Jack!" I heard someone call me. I looked down and saw that Luna  
couldnt fly. I landed beside her. "The moon. He's blocked my powers  
by blocking the moon!" she gasped.  
"Don't worry. Ill clearsome clouds enough for the moon to shine through."  
I told her and flew up.  
"Jack Frost! Haha! Lets end this shall we!?" Pitch flew at me and  
I fired a ray of ice at him. "Out of my way Pitch!"  
"That little trick doesnt work on me anymore." he said and pushed through  
it sending me flying.  
"JACK!" Luna screamed. she ran up to me as i hit the ground. "jack. are you  
alright?" she asked as she helped me up.  
"That was good try, Jack. "A" for effort." North helped me up.  
"He's stronger. I cant beat him." I sighed. I stood as we heard laughter  
all around us.  
"All this fuss over one little boy," Pitch said as i pushed Jamie behind me, Luna  
standing beside me to make a wall. "and still he refuses to stop believing.  
Very well. there are other ways to snuff out a light."  
"If you want him you're going to have to go through me!" Luna said  
"I cant tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this. You look awful."  
Pitch said walking up with the nightmares.  
"Jack. I'm scared." I heard Jamie say. I knelt down and instantly remembered  
the time with my sister.  
"I know...but we're gonna...have some fun instead." i whispered.  
"That's it! That's my center!" i said and jaimie looked at me confused.  
"So what do you think jamie? Do you believe in the Boogey...AH!" Pitch fell off  
his nightmare as i hit him with a snowball. It got Jamie and the others laughing.  
I turned to Jamie. "Now lets go get your friends!" I made ice on the road and everyong  
went sledding on it, screaming in delight.  
I carried Jamie up to a window.  
"Jamie how are you doing that?" THe girl asked.  
"Jack Frost! Come on! We need your help!" he said and i flew away,  
when i looked at the girl i could tell she could see me.  
once all of jamies friends were gathered we raced down the streets. I stopped  
when i saw the waves of black sand comming for us.  
"You think a few children can help you? Against this?"  
I turned to jamie. "They're just bad dreams, Jamie." i told him.  
"Yeah. We'll protect you." Luna smiled.  
"Awww, You'll protect them? but who will protect you?" Pitch asked us.  
"I will." Jamie said. and all of the kids agreed standing beside Luna and me.  
"Still think there's no such thing as the boogeyman?" Pitch asked and send the black  
sand towards us.  
"I do believe in you. Im'm just not afraid of you." Jamie said and held up a hand, turning  
the black sand gold. the sand danced around us and Luna smiled at me.  
The toothfair was able to fly and North got his strength back. Luna smiled as the moon  
shone through and hit her and she fluttered about. "Haha!"  
We all then began fighting the Nightmares. "Lets do this Jack!" Luna said and fought at my side.  
The two of us went up to the roof where Pitch was and began fighing.i rounded a corner to see an arrow  
flying at me to which Tooth destroye. "Thanks tooth!" Then the other guardsians, myself, and Luna began  
fighting him with all of our combined power.  
I ducked under his scythe and kicked him. Then we all 5 prepared for another attack. We worked to corner him.  
"Its over Pitch. there's no place to hide." i said. he chuckled and sank into the shadows.


	11. Guardian andWhat?

We all looked around for him. Suddenly Luna looked at me. "Jack!"  
She screamed. I turned and was about to be hit by Pitch when a  
golden sand whip yanked him away. I smiled at the realization on who  
did it. "Sandy." I whispered and watched as sandy thus beat him up.  
We all smiled and watched Sandy do his rok and we all suddenly felt  
stronger as the children of the word began believing again. We  
watched all of the different forms the sand took. Luna tapped me on the  
shoulder and I smiled at her. I then threw a snowball at Jamie who turned and  
laughed, sending all of us into a snowball war.  
"your center?" North asked me.  
"Well, it took a while, but i figured it out." I smiled at Luna.  
"I knew you would." she kissed my cheek and ran to play with the children.  
North smiled at me and handed me my own wodden doll. we shared a  
look before his eyes widened at getting hit in the back of the head  
with a snowball.  
"Haha! you're all on naughty list! Bunny! think fast!" North threw  
a snowball and hit Bunny in the face. We all laughed and threw snowballs at one another.

Pitch stood up. "Youy dare have fun in my presence?" He shouted. "I  
am the boogeyman and you will fear me!" he ran to a child but the child  
just ran through him. I felt for him. All of us did. Its not fun  
not to be seen. he looked to us and us to him. "..." he ran off.  
Luna and I nodded to each other and took off after him.

he ran right into North. "Leaving party so soon?" North asked.  
"You didnt even say goodbye." Tooth said tossing him something.  
"A quarter?" he asked and looked up in time to have tooth fairy  
punch out one of his teeth.  
"That's for my fairies." she shrugged.  
"You can't get rid of me! Not forever." Pitch said standing up. "There will  
always be fear."  
"so what? As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear."  
North said.  
"Really? then what are they doing here?" Pitch gestures to the Nightmares.  
North chuckles. "They can't be my Nightmares. I'm not afraid."  
Pitch's face falls.  
"Looks like its your fear they smell." Luna and I said together.  
He ran off, the nightmares chasing him before pulling him under the old rickety bed,  
the hole fanishing for good.  
I looked up at the moon, listening to what he said. I smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you." I said.  
Luna laughed and flew up to me and hugged me giggling. She looked  
into my eyes with something i never felt before...not like this.  
I smiled and she blushes and lets go.  
"Are you ready now, Jack? to make it..." north glanced at Luna. "Official?"  
Luna looked confused for a second. I smiled and nodded and a yhetti hands  
North the book. "Then is time you take oath!"  
I felt the excitement bubble up inside me. Luna held my hand.  
"Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world,  
to guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams,  
for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"  
I grinned and nodded. "i will."  
"And..."  
"And?" Luna blinks.  
"And will you, Jack Frost, take Luna-" I heard Luna gasp. "to be your wife?"  
"I will again." I smiled at her, her face bright red and eyes wide.  
"And will you, Princess Luna, take Jack Frost, as you Guardian Husband?" North asked her.  
"I...this...im not in the proper- oh!" She gasped as her simple dress turned more elegant.  
Not a wedding dress, but a dress of a grown woman. "Father!" she looks at the moon.  
"..." she smiled at Jamie who nodded. She finally looked to me.  
"...I will." she whispered.  
"Then contgratulations, Jack Frost, You are now, and forever more, Guardian and wife." North said  
and inclinded his head towards Luna. I smiled and turned towards her and kissed her softly. Everyone  
clapped for us. then the sleigh landed in front of us and the kids take in  
the sleigh.  
"Time to go, north said and sandy made fireworks out of his sand.  
I looked at Jamie. "You're leaving?" He asked me. "But what if Pitch comes back?  
What if we stop believing again? If i cant see you..."  
"Slow down Jamie." Luna smiled. "You're telling me you stop believing in the moon  
when the sun comes up?"  
"No..." Jamie said.  
"Okay. well, do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?" I asked him.  
"No." Jamie chuckled.  
"We'll always be there, Jamie." Luna smiled.  
"And now, we'll always be here." I said pointing to his heart. "Which kind of makes you  
a Guardian, too." I smiled and Jamie beams at me. Luna and I head for the sleigh.  
"Jack!" Jamie said. I turned and gasped as he hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back.  
I hopped on the sleigh and pulled Luna up with me with a smile and waved to the kids as  
we took off. I looked lovingly to Luna and kissed her as the snow fell all around us.  
This, my friends, is my happy ending to my complicated story.


	12. Question Fans!

Ok guys. i havent gotten a ton of reviews other than "great story."

So here we go

I need you to let me know if you want to learn of this person

Lucrecia Frost.


End file.
